zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Majora's Wrath
is the third and final manifestation of the final boss in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Story After Majora's Incarnation is defeated, Majora revives with a strengthened body and a much more deliberate, aggressive bloodlust. In addition to a newly formed demonic head, Majora returns with long, whip-like appendages in place of hands with which it uses to attack Link with surprising accuracy and finesse. This final form has a very demonic aesthetic, yet manages to retain the child-like, psychotic mannerisms exhibited by Majora's Incarnation. After the final blow is delivered, Majora disintegrates along with the rest of the room. Majora's Mask is left behind, finally cleansed of its evil. The Happy Mask Salesman picks it up and leaves after a few kind words with Link. Since the mask's evil was now gone, Skull Kid is returned to normal. He realizes that the Four Giants had not forgotten him and then befriends Link. Battle Majora's Wrath's attacks usually revolve around creative use of its whip-like tentacles, which may be used to strike or grab Link from afar, usually knocking him down. Furthermore, Majora's Wrath may spin around like a ballerina with its tentacles extended or unleash a rapid-fire barrage from a standing position. In addition, after taking enough damage, Majora's Wrath will start throwing spiked tops that spin around the room and explode upon coming to rest. In order to damage Majora's Wrath, Link must first stun it. Most of Link's various attacks can do this - Projectile weapons such as arrows or Zora Boomerangs are considered the easiest to use, although Majora's Wrath sometimes dodges these by flipping quickly through the air. Once it is stunned, it may be easily approached and is open to attack from conventional sword strikes. Link should also frequently use his shield to block the flurries of long-range whip attacks that Majora's Wrath constantly uses, as well as any spinning spiked tops that come his way. Whilst wearing the Fierce Deity's Mask, Link can block most of the whip attacks, but is vulnerable to being grabbed. Zora Link's bio-electric shield is extremely useful in this battle. It allows Link to get close to Majora's Wrath, making it easier to stun it, all the while blocking all of its attacks except for when one of its tops strikes Link from the side or behind. The electrical shield can even stun Majora if Link gets right against it. If Majora's Wrath grabs Link, the electric shield can also be used to send a shock through the tentacles, stunning it. As the bio-electric shield does drain magic, Chateau Romani or plenty of Green or Blue Potions are needed to use it continually. Any undefeated Boss Remains will continue attacking as they have been for the previous phases of the fight. They do not have to be defeated to win the battle. Video This video is supplied by lleeoo2010. Majora's Wrath phase starts at '''4:00' [[The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (manga)|''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask manga]] In the last issue of the Majora's Mask manga, Majora's Mask briefly transforms itself into Majora's Wrath but is killed by one strike from Fierce Deity Link. See also *Vaati's Wrath es:Mago de Majora de:Majoras Magier Category:Final bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask bosses